


Time and Space Seem Different

by EmoWithALaptop



Series: The Girl of Time and Space [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is still alive, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith wasn't in the time vortex thing for 2 years, Klance daughter - Freeform, Main character - OC, Might add more tags later, My First Fanfic, Post Season 7, Shiro's new arm looks like his galra one, Still Have The Castle, Tell me if this is trash, Time Travel, even worse at life, everyone has kids, i am bad at writing, just 2 months, pre season 8, some canon divergence, sorry I am salty about that. I don't like that it floats, these tags probably suck, they're back out in space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoWithALaptop/pseuds/EmoWithALaptop
Summary: Lance and Keith are the cutest secret gay couple ever, and now they have to figure out what to do when their daughter from the future shows up in Red.---Violet is the most bad-ass teenager in the universe, but suddenly the universe gets too dangerous for her.  She is suddenly thrown back in time to when her dads were just teenagers.  Now she has to rescue her team.  But how can she do that from the past, especially when she doesn't want to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

“What the heck is that?!” screeched Lance as he pointed out the ship’s window.

“Well if I am not mistaken,” Pidge replies sarcastically fidgeting with her glasses “it’s a wormhole.”

“Well no dip Sherlock! I meant what is coming through, the wormhole!” Lance shouted.

“It is a ship.” Pidge replied snarkly.

By this point Hunk and Keith had begun to walk over having heard the mention of a wormhole.

“Well duh, it’s a ship-” Lance stopped in the middle of his sentence, because before he knew it the Red Lion had come through the wormhole.”Ha! Not a ship!” Lance laughed triumphantly as he pointing at the lion.

“You idiot! You think that’s important!? Red just came out of a wormhole.” Pidge shouted back at Lance.

“Why the hell did Red just come out of that wormhole?” asked Keith as he finally reached the window.

“Hey, look!” Hunk pointed towards the Lion, “She’s headed for the bay!”

“We should tell Allura and the others, then met in the bay.” Pidge suggested.

“I’ll grab wolf and Krolia. We’ll need them if this goes south.” Keith said over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

“I’ll go with you.” Lance called as he chased after Keith.

“Ok.” Keith replied not even bothering to look back.

“How much longer are they going to do this?” asked Hunk.

“What? The mutual pining? Or pretending that we don’t know?” Pidge asked.

They both snickered as they left to go find Allura, Shiro and Coran.

-

Once Lance had caught up to Keith he turned to ask “We’re not actually going to walk in silence are we?” 

“Oh god, no.” Keith replied as he smoothly pulled Lance towards him, meeting the boy’s lip with his own, kissing him sweetly.

After a moment Lance pulled away earning a displeased groan from Keith. 

As they started walking again to go find Krolia and Wolf, Lance cleared his throat and asked “So have you come to your senses yet?”

“No.” replied Keith internally groaning at what he knew was coming.

“Keith, we have to tell them sometime. You moved in two weeks ago. They’re going to figure it out when they see you never go to your room anymore.” Repeating what he had been saying for the past week.

“Fine. Do you want me to move back to my room?” Keith asked.

“Nooo, you know that is not what I meant.” Lance replied sternly.

“Fine. I know but I like the way things are right now.” Keith sighed turning to Lance. 

“I know, I like what we have too” Lance replied calmly as pulled Keith in for a hug. “But telling them will make it better. We won’t have to hide and they will stop bothering us about the ‘gay pinning’” Lance finished.

“Fine, after we fix this mess we can tell them.” Keith signed burying his face into Lance’s chest.

“Well at least you two aren’t kissing this time.” Krolia called making the two jump.

“Mom!” Keith yelled startled. “We were just coming to find you. The team is meeting in the Lion hanger.”

“Ok, I’ll head that way. I am pretty sure that Wolf is in Keith’s old room. I think that he is turning it into his very own dog house.” Krolia informed the two boys.

“Heh. I figured. We’ll see you down there.” Keith called as they headed towards Keith’s old room.

Once they entered they saw Cosmo curled up on Keith’s old bed.

“Aw, that has to be the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Lance squealed.

“Hey!” Keith said, mock betrayal on his face.

“But you’re a close second” Lance said sweetly.

“Better be a close first or I am sleeping in here with wolf tonight.” Keith Replied with a glare in his eyes.

“Fine, fine! You’re the cutest! If I knew that having a space bf would be so much work I would have never gone dancing with you on Jerminol.” Lance signed sarcastically.

“Hey!” Shouted Keith “That’s it no cuddling tonight.”

“Noo- I’m sorry” pleaded Lance

“Nope, too late!” Keith said jokingly.

“Nooo-! I’m sorry! Please forgive me!” Lance whined.

“Fine! Jeez, just grab wolf and let’s go.” Keith sighed as he turned to leave.

\----

“What the Quiznak?!” cried Allura as she, Coran and Pidge walked into the Lion Hanger. “Why are there two Red Lions?!” 

“I told you. I saw Red come through a Wormhole!” exclaimed Pidge.

“I know what you told me, I just thought it was a joke that Lance put you up to.” Allura replied still staring at the second Red.

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Lance called as he teleported in with Keith and wolf. Seconds later Krolia appeared, Hunk and Shiro just after her.

After a long moment of staring in silence at the second Red, “‘Kay we’re all here, what now?” Hunk asked. 

Just as Hunk finished his sentence Red leaned down to let out whoever was driving her. Before anyone could say anything a girl looking just older than Pidge stumbled out. After an awkward moment of silence and staring she crumbled to the floor. Not knowing why Keith instinctively caught her before she could hit the floor. 

“I told you, I don’t want to leave. So I am going to stay.” the strange girl mumbled before passing out.

“Quick get her to a healing pod!” Shouted Shiro as he peered over Keith’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

“She is stable but she will have to stay in the pod for two to three Vargas.” Allura stated as she moved away from the pod.

“What?! She’ll have to be in there for a year or two?!” cried Lance, from his spot on the floor.

“No, you idiot!” reprimanded Pidge as she hit Lance in the back of the head. “Two or three hours! Not years.”

“Oh that makes much more sense.” agreed Lance.

“Well, until then I am going to go spar. Want to join me Lance?” Keith asked.

“Sure.” replied Lance jumping up to go follow Keith. After they left, Pidge turned to Hunk and joked “10 bucks says they’re doing it.”

“You’re on.” replied Hunk.

\---  
2 ½ hours later.  
\---

“Paladins! Our guest will be waking up soon. Please report to the healing chamber.” Allura said into her communicator. But as soon as she finished the pod opened up behind her and the girl inside started to fall out. 

“Quiznak,” breathed Shiro as he caught her.

As the girl opened her eyes, needing to squint at the harsh light of the room, she began to mumble “Uncle Shiro? Is that you?”

“Did that girl just call you Uncle?” asked Coran peering over Shiro’s shoulder.

“Uncle Coran?” the girl perked up at the sound of Coran’s voice.

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe that i Know who you are.” replied Coran.

“Huh? What do you mean? What’s going on?”

The girl’s head started flipping around, trying to take in her surroundings. “Where are my dads?” she asked jumping out of Shiro’s arms.

“Look, kid. Why don’t you tell us who your parents are and why you have the red lion.” Shiro said putting his hands up in an attempt to calm the panicking girl in front of him.

“What? Why don’t you remember me?” she asked. That’s when she saw Allura. Her eyes grew wide and they all heard a very audible gasp. “Oh, no.” she breathed. She looked back to Shiro “What year is it?” she asked breathlessly.

“I think it is 2518, wait why?” he replied.

“Oh, no.” she breathed.

“What is of the matter?” asked Allura gently.

I guess I have to tell them, there is no way that I can save the team without their help. She thought to herself. “I will tell you who I am, but you have to promise not to freak out.”

“Ok,” they all agreed.

“I am from year 2538. I am the paladin of the red lion. I am 16. And my name is-” she paused still unsure of whether or not she should tell the the truth or not, “My name is Violet Rosa Kogane-McClain.” As she finished her sentence everyone’s jaws dropped.

Allura moved to call the other paladins, but before she could even begin her sentence there was a loud booming from Shiro, “KEITH KOGANE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ten Minutes Later  
\---

“What?! What could I have possibly done now?” shouted Keith as he and Lance walked into the healing chamber. He instantly noticed that everyone was there but Krolia and Romelle.

“Alright,” Shiro started turning to Violet, yet somehow still glaring daggers at Keith. “Tell them what you told us.”

“I am from year 2538. I am 16 and I have been the paladin of the red lion for 3 years. And my name is Violet Rosa-” she turned her head to look at her fathers “Kogane-McClain.” 

At that moment everyone turned to stare at Lance and Keith. The two boys just stood there with a deer in the headlights look on their faces, both blushing so hard that Keith’s jacket looked pale by comparison. 

“Is there anything you want to tell us, KEITH?!” Shiro shouted.

“Of course, he is Space dad first.” Pidge whispered to Hunk.

“By my calculations they have been dating for a Pheob and a half.” Violet said nonchalantly. 

“Hey!” shouted Lance, pointing at his daughter “Snitch!”

“I guess some things never change.” Violet said into her hand.

Pidge instantly burst out laughing, alongside Hunk who was snickering.

“Oh, and, don’t worry nothing I tell you about the future will create a butterfly effect. My aunt did the math, and she is the best mathematician in the universe.” Violet said winking at Pidge.

“Hah!” shouted Pidge. “You hear that! I am the best mathematician in the universe!”

“Yes, but Uncle hunk is the best engineer and cook.” Violet added.

“Really?” asked Hunk with a twinkle in his eye. “I’m the best cook?”

“Don’t tell her, but you are better than my abuela.” Violet said with a wink.

“You’re missing the point!” shouted Allura.

“Yeah!” agreed Shiro.

“Thank you Shiro. Now paladins we must talk about the fact that-”

“Lance and Keith are doing it!” Pidge shouted as she pointed at the two boys trying to escape.

“Not what I was going for, but at least it is not future gossip.” Allura sighed exasperatedly. 

“Fine. Time-traveler first, gossip second. Got it, mom.” Pidge sighed,

“Well, first. Violet.” Allura said to grab the teens attention. “Why are you here?”

Violet straightened her back now that they were getting down to business. “The answers come with a story, but it is not long don’t worry. When the new-gen paladins started to slowly take over Pidge suggested that we should have a safe place to send us and our lions if ever the Castle’s safety was compromised. As we found that no planet would do, because they were to vulnerable, my Pap- I mean Lance- said he wished that he wished that he could send us back to when it was safer. Pidge immediately started working in a time portal. We were all supposed to go in at the same time so that we landed in the same time period, but when we were under attack the shield broke and we tried to go back to the Castle. Unfortunately we were all knocked into the portal, and we were all knocked in at different times. I went in last so I suspect that i am the farthest back in time. The problem is that we only have on communicator to the present and only one one-way gate creator. I have the gate creator, but not the communicator. So, I don’t even know if my team is safe.” When Violet finally finished there was a long awkward silence. 

“Wow.”

“Oh.” 

“Man.”

“Well, shit!” shouted Pidge.

“Pidge! Language!” scolded Shiro.

“Sorry, space dad.” Pidge said sarcastically.

“You said ‘your team’ as if you were the leader. Have you piloted Black before?” asked Shiro. 

Violet let out a sad sigh “Yes, I have.” she said mournfully. “But I got him back to his rightful paladin.” Violet finished trying to lighten the now depressing mood. 

“Now, that that is out of the way, can we finally get back to the Klance gossip.” Pidge said cheerfully.

“What the quiznak is Klance?” asked Keith.

“You know Keith and Lance. Klance!” said Pidge.

“Leave it to Pidge to come up with a creepy ship name.” whispered Lance to Keith, earning a snicker from the boy.

“Anyway we need to find a way to help Violet.” interjected Allura.

“I bet me and Pidge can build a communicator out of the gate creator,” said Hunk.

“Yeah, we can get started tomorrow!” Pidge agreed, then suddenly turn to Violet and saying, “Now gossip!” almost jumping from joy.

“Fine.” Allura sighed.

“Some things never do change. What do y’all want to know?” Violet asked to the room of people beaming with questions.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do y’all want to know?”

“First things first, who’s with who?” asked Pidge “Oh, and how did it happen?”

“Well, obviously Keith and Lance.” Violet begun, “Then there is Hunk and Shay. Allura and Maxyn, Pidge and Coda.” she continued “Then but most certainly not least, Shiro and -”

“Wiat let me guess, Adam?” Pidge asked snarkily.

“No. Shiro and Matt.” Violet said.

Pidge immediately started laughing harder than she ever had before, by the end they had started to sound like they was choking. “Called it!” they shouted between bursts of laughter, while pointing at Shiro (who was red as a tomato).

“Wait, who are Maxyn and Coda?” asked Allura.

“Maxyn is an Altean from Romelle’s colony and Coda is from Vodalli, an extremely advanced engineering planet.” Violet answered.

“Oh, oh, oh. Question.” Pidge chimed. “How did that happen and make this?” she practically screamed, pointing at Lance and Keith and then Violet.

“I actually don’t know how they got together. Guess that is their story to tell.” Violet nodded to her father's.

“I … um. Well… we” Keith stuttered.

“When Hunk dared Keith to kiss me during truth or dare he whispered that he loved me, when he pulled away I whispered ‘I love you too’. When the game ended we spent the night in my room. After that we started going on secret dates.” As Lance finished his nonchalant mini-story Keith slapped him in the back of the head. “What was that for?” 

“For saying it with a straight face.”

Suddenly all anyone could hear was Pidge laughing “Told you!” they shouted. “I win.”

“Fine.” sighed Hunk handing Pidge $10.

“You bet on our love lives?!” shouted Lance, causing Violet and Coran to snicker.

“As for your second question Pidge. The sister planet of Vodalli is extremely advanced in biology and biotech. I am a gift give to the red and blue paladins, a perfect merge of their two DNAs.” Violet explained.

“Damn. That’s so cool, I can’t believe it.” Pidge said now staring at Violet like an advanced piece of technology. 

“So, you said earlier that you are a part of the new-gen paladins. Who are the new-gen?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, they are my cousins. Or, i guess, your kids.” Violet answered.

“Really?” asked Hunk. 

“Yeah. Hunk, your son Marco pilots the yellow lion. Pidge your daughter, Kate pilots the green lion. My brother Nico pilots the blue lion, and Shiro, your son Tano pilots Black.” Violet explained.

“What about me?” Allura asked. “Do I have a child?”

“Yes, Natalia helps you defend and upgrade the castle. She can even use the wormholer.” Violet turned to face the rest of the group. “Actually everyone has been able to make modifications to the lions as well.”

“Wait, really?!” asked Pidge in amazement. “What gadgets do they have?”

“Well, mine and Nico’s lions got tail blades and our blasts powered up. Kate has a sonar blast that can download viruses to ships and disrupt the ship’s tech. Marco’s armor is nearly invincible now, and the lion is super strong, and Tano’s jaw blade powered up. They are all pretty basic upgrades but they are useful.” Violet finished.

“Whoa. My family is the coolest!” Pidge shouted.

“Indeed. Our ‘space family’ is very ‘cool’, as you earthlings say,” Coran chimed.

“Wait, did you say that you have a brother?” asked Lance, the weight of Violet’s words finally sinking in.

“Yeah. Nico’s my 13 year old brother. He is just like me in terms of how you got him,” Violet answered.

“What about me and Matt?” asked Shiro, “How did we get Tano?”

“Same way. Just earlier. He is 5 pheobs older than me, the brat.” Violet answered, muttering the last part under her breathe.

“Well, what have we got to deal with now?” Krolia asked as she walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday! I hope y'all like this new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

“What do we have to deal with now?”

“Shit.” Violet muttered.

“Mom, Violet. Violet, mom.” Keith said.

“Nice to meet you. Why do you have Red.” Krolia said coldly as she glared at Violet.

“This is why you aren’t allowed to babysit anymore.” Violet said glaring back with an even more intense glare.

“Huh?” said Krolia said stunned. Shaking her head she asked “Why do you look so much like my son?”

No one had noticed yet but now that it was mentioned, they looked scarily familiar. Her hair was raven black; her skin shade just a hair darker; fingerless gloves clenched; a natural scowl plastered on her face. However, the greatest resemblance was their eyes. Her eyes were the purest violet with tiny flecks of gray here and there.

“He’s my father.” Violet declared, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air around the group.

“What? How?” Krolia asked. “Why do you look near the same age then?”

“Time travel,” Answered Shiro

“That explains the age but not the how. Wait, your from Nyraxis aren’t you?”

“Yep,” Violet answered popping the ‘p’.

“Why are you here?”

“Future got to dangerous.”

“Why do you have Red?”

“She got bored of dad.”

Krolia paused her interrogation for a moment and everything was dead silent.

“Training tomorrow at 9.” she said before leaving. Everyone let out a single exhale they didn’t know that they were holding.

“Damn, girl.” Pidge said turning to Violet, “You stared down the beast.”

“Hey.” Keith said in defense of his mom.

“Shut it, Mullet. You know it is true.” Lance said jokingly. “Your mom is scary.”

“Awww. Is little Lancey afraid of his boyfriend’s mom?” Pidge said snarkily.

“Shut up, Pidge!” Lance shouted.

“Plus, it’s not just Lance; Pidge, Hunk and Shiro are scared of her too.” Violet said bluntly. Lance didn’t even try to hide his laughter. “Well I am going to bed. I apparently have training tomorrow.”

“Here we can find you a room.” Keith suggested, dragging Lance along with him.

“Aww, look at the happy family.” Pidge said as they all left. The only response they got was three middle fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I am the master of procrastination and bad spelling. Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is short! I will try to post another short one soon!


	6. Chapter 6

After a few long awkward moments Lance finally spoke up, “Hey Violet, do we ever get to go back to Earth again?”

“Yes. We go back twice a year. My favorite is Cuba but Florida is cool too. We have a beach house on the gulf.” Violet answered with a hint of happiness.

“When do we get to go back again?” Keith asked.

“A year before you get me.”

After a long awkward moment of pure silence Lance asked, “You have got to have a nickname, right? ‘Cause I don’t think that I would be able to call you Violet all the time.”

“Yeah, actually everyone back home calls me Vi.” she answered. 

“Hmm, Vi.” Lance said trying it out “really cool, but I doubt that we came up with it.”

“Uh, yeah. Tano came up with it when that was all that he could remember when we were kids.” Violet explained.

“Hmm, I like it.” Keith said. “So, um, Vi. You and your brother, do we do good by you two?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” Violet responded without missing a beat. “You guys are the best dads ever. Even if you can be a bit over protective. And even if you two get annoyingly cute sometimes.” 

“Hey! I am not annoying!” Lance retorted.

“Here you go Violet.” Keith quickly cut off the argument he knew was about to happen.

“Oh, thanks.” Violet said turning away from an aggravated Lance. She Peered over Keith’s shoulder and laughed a little. “Who knew that my room was a hand-me-down.”

“Huh?” Lance asked unsure of how she knew and what she meant.

“This is the same room that I have back in the future, and that tag definitely says ‘Keith’ on it.” Violet said pointing at the label on the wall.

“Oh, yeah. I moved in with Lance not too long ago. But Wolf lives in there now. Hope you don’t mind.” Keith replied shyly.

“Not at all. He likes me better anyways.” she said as she headed in.

“What?!” Keith shrieked as Lance dragged him back to their room.

As Keith’s mind finally started to process what had just happened that day he thought to himself ‘Could it be true? Could this really last forever? Looking back at the man he knew he loved, he knew the answer. ‘Yes’

\---  
Late That Night  
\---

“No! No! Get away! Get away from me!” After that all Shiro heard was a blood curdling scream, and he was running out of the Castle kitchen and down the hall.

“No! Get away! Tano! Kate!” It was coming from Keith’s room, or rather Violet’s room. He burst in to see the girl on the floor kicking and screaming, still fast asleep. He began shaking her in an attempt to wake her up. 

“Violet! Violet, wake up!” Shiro shouted.

After that Violet’s eyes flew open, tears already falling down her cheeks.

“What? What? Huh?” she asked still breathing hard from all the shouting. “Oh, no. I had another dream.” Violet said as she put her head in her hands.

“Hey. It’s alright.” Shiro said softly. “You’re okay. You’re back at the castle. You’re safe.” He recognized what was happening the moment he walked in. Galran induced nightmare. Mental torture used on prisoners. But why would Violet be having after dreams?

After a few moments Violet stood up to put her room in order.

As she leaned down and put the last blanket back on her bed Shiro asked “You were captured by the Galra weren’t you?”

Violet silently nodded.

“How long?” he continued.

“Three months.” Just the thought made Shiro cringe.

“After dreams?”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. It doesn’t matter as long as they’re safe.”

“Why Tano?” Shiro asked after a long moment.

“He’s like a best friend to me.”

“Then why Kate?”

“She is probably the most important person in the world to me.”

Shiro stood up to hug the now crying girl.

“They tortured them and I couldn’t do anything! They tortured both of them! And I had to stay safe, in the castle! I just got her back! And now I lost her again!” Violet screamed curling in on herself even more.

She sat there for another 5 minutes before she spoke up again. “Thanks Uncle Shiro. You were always the best at listening.”

“No problem, kid,” he said as he got up to leave. “Get some sleep.”

“Thanks.”

As Shiro returned to where he left his glass of water in the kitchen, he thought to himself, ‘She is just like her fathers.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told told I was the master of procrastination! So fun fact, I have been writing this story in a notebook and this is the last chapter that I have to copy over so now I don't have a plan. This is going to be fun. Also do you guys want Kate/Violet fluff? I kind of want to write that. Anyway, I hope you like this over due chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, Hi! I hope this chapter is good! This is the first time I am not coping this out of my notebook so hope it is good.

The Next Morning  
\---

“Do I have to get up?”

“Yes.”

“But Keeeeeeith!” Lance whined.

“Yes, Lance.”

“Why do we have to get up so early?” he continued.

“Because, we have training with Violet today.”

“Oh, yeah that’s right.” 

“Well, we better get going.”

“Yep… Race ya!” shouted Lance as he jumped up and sprinted out the room.

“Oh, your so on.” declared Keith as he dashed after Lance.

They both came to a quick halt as they entered the training room. Keith ducking in just before Lance. 

“Ha! And you had a headstart!” Keith called as he skidded to a stop. 

“Great job guys! You both came in last!” Pidge called from their spot on the bench. 

The black and red paladins looked up to see everyone was already there and in their armor. The only person that stood out was Violet, whose paladin armor was completely black besides the hint of red in the normal spots. Her armor was less bulky, as well as more feminine. Her mildly long hair was tied back in a loose braid. She had twin Blade of Marmora daggers peeking over her shoulders. She had turned to face the door when she heard her fathers’ voices. Before she could address the boys Allura began speaking, “Now that we are all here we can start training.” to cut off any response from either of the two boys.

“Fine. Can we start with one vs one sparring?” Violet asked as everyone but Shiro and Krolia groaned.

“Of course,” Allura answered enthusiastically. “Do you want to pick partners or should I choose for you?” she asked.

“Nope! Not going to let that happen!” shouted Lance practically jumping on Keith.

“And I am not going to let that happen.”said Shiro pulling the two apart, “Allura will be picking partners.”

“Well, I was actually was going to partner those two together.” said Allura causing the two boys to run over to one of the sparing rooms. “But maybe that was a bad idea.” Allura finished although it was too late as they had already left the room. Allura sighed and continued to set up partners. “Krolia and Shiro, Hunk and I, then Pidge and Violet.” as Allura called out the pairs they all headed to the different rooms, which all had cameras so that Coran and Romelle could watch the matches and make sure no one cheats.

“Well Pidge what weapons do you want to use?” Violet asked as they walked into the final room, which was modeled after a galran ship. 

“How about we use our bayards.” Pidge paused realizing that might be a problem, “Do you have a bayard, or did Lance keep it?”

“Nah, I didn’t let him keep it.” Violet answered as she set the daggers and their sheaths in the corner of the padded room.

“Cool, any new configurations that you want to show me.” 

“Sure,” Violet said activating her bayard. It slowly transformed from the regular sleeping form and into an electric looking staff. “I am going to keep it as a staff instead of a spear for safety reasons.”

“Heh. Ok.” Pidge said transforming their bayard into it’s usual small electrified form.

Soon enough Coran’s voice came over the speaker to start the matches. “Ready paladins? Go!”’

As soon as Coran finished his sentence Pidge lunged at Violet to try and stun her, however before Pidge got close enough to strike, Violert ducked out of the way. As soon as Pidge’s feet hit the ground Violet swung her staff around behind her knocking Pigde off their feet. Before Pidge could get back up Violet shifted her staff into a Altean broadsword and held the tip just above Pidge’s throat. 

“Well that was fast.” sadi Pidge from their spot on the floor. “Nice sword by the way.”

“Thanks,” said Violet as she put her bayard away. “You have a similar fighting style to Kate.” she commented as she help Pidge up off the floor.

“Really?” inquired Pidge.

“Yeah, you both try too hard to fight with logic. You need to use instinct once and awhile.” Violet said as she went to go grab her daggers.

“Hmm. I’ll keep that in mind.” Pidge said leaving the room.

5 minutes later everyone else was leaving the rooms Coran calling out who won as they exited. “Winners were Krolia, Lance, Hunk and Violet.” 

“Nice job kid.” Shiro called as Coran finished speaking. 

“Thanks, Shiro. So if we are done with the warm up can we get to the actual work out?” Violet asked.

“Well someone is a little cocky. Wonder where you get that from.” Shiro said glancing over at Keith. “How about this, Allura and Pidge, Hunk and Lance, you and Keith and Krolia and I will go watch with Romelle and Coran.”

“Fine.” Violet sighed, “But I get to fight you next.”

“If you win against Keith, I will spar with.” Shiro agreed.

“Cool, let’s go. I am getting bored.” Violet said running over to the sparring room.

“If she bets you I will never let it go.” Lance whispered as he walked off to go fight with Hunk.

“Heh, I won’t let that happen!” Keith shouted after him.

“Come on, Dad! I am not get any younger here!” Violet called from the door to the sparring room.

‘She didn’t just call me Dad did she? Whatever not important I just have to prove Lance wrong right now’ Keith ran to catch up with Violet.

“Ready, Paladins?” shouted Coran through the speakers.

“I don’t know ready, Dad?” Violet asked mockingly.

‘She is definitely trying to mess with me. Now I definitely have to bet her.’ Keith concluded.

“GO!” shouted Coran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! Do you Guys want Violet/Kate fluff? also what do you guys like about this and want are you hoping for?


	8. Chapter 8

Keith instantly lunged forward activating his bayard. Violet meet him in the middle her bayard in the form of her broadsword. As the meet, there was a loud clash of metal, both bearing an equally metallic glare. “So, I have a question,” Violet started.

“Yeah?” asked Keith.

“Are we allowed to use Galran techniques and transformations?”

“What do you mean transformations?” Keith asked as he finally stepped back and to the side to strike. Violet at the same duck to the side to dodge the incoming attack.

“Galran forms, you know? Transform into a Galra.” Violet answers as she steps forward to hit Keith in the stomach with the blunt of her sword.

Keith quickly blocked her sword with his own and said, “No. I don’t know what you mean.”

Violet sighed and took a few steps back from her father as clenches her fists. Before Keith could even process what was happening the girl in front of him began to gain light purple tinge to her skin. Her her ears began to elongate and she grew at least a foot, however the biggest change was the fact that she now had a purple tail resembling that of a lion.

“What the Fuck!?” Keith exclaimed staring at the now Galra girl with his mouth agape. 

“Can you not transform yet?” Violet asked calmly.

“What? No!” Keith exclaimed. “How can you do that?” Keith asked, now a bit more calm. 

“Because we are not full Galra, our galran features lie dormant most of the time. But if I focus I can make them come forth.”

“Oh, okay.” Keith said, still a bit hesitant. “How about for the sake of this round we stay more on the human side?”

“Ok.” Violet said calmly as she shifted back into her human form. “Let’s do this,” Violet said lunging at Keith as if nothing happened.

Before Keith had time to react Violet ran at him and swung her sword above her head, bringing it down to meet Keith’s. Violet quickly swinged her sword around in order to knock Keith’s sword out of his hands. As his bayard reverted back to it’s normal form, it went flying across the room. Before Violet could strike and win the match, Keith grabbed his Marmora blade and brought it to meet Violet’s bayard, now in the form of her staff as not to harm her father. Keith quickly turn the dagger into a sword and their fight picked up again.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would.” Violet said between rounds of attacking and blocking.

“You are cockier than I thought you’d be.” Keith answered without missing a beat.

“Heh,” was all the reply Keith got before Violet disarmed him, knocked him to the floor and held his own sword at his throat. “Better luck next time.” Violet replied with a smirk. As she stood she held out a hand to help up her still stunned father.

“Heh, thanks.” Keith said taking Violet’s outstretched hand.

“No problem.” Violet said handing back his blade. Keith grabbed it and then went to go pick up his bayard on the floor a few feet away. Once he had grabbed it and he and Violet were walking to the door Violet asked “Can I scare Pap- uh, Lance?”

“What do you mean?” Keith looked at Violet confused. Violet didn’t say anything, but instead quickly shifted in and out of her Galra form. Keith gained a devilish smirk and said “Go for it.”

“Ha! Yes!” Violet said pumping her fist in the air before quickly running over to the room where Lance and Hunk were still sparring. 

After a few minutes though Coran announced that Lance had won and a second later Lance emerged from the room. “Thanks for battling with me Hunk, you did good.” 

Violet quickly rounded the corner and shouted “Boo!”

“AH! What the hell?!” Lance shouted from his place on the floor. He looked over to where Keith was balling over laughing and then to Hunk who, despite himself, was snickering. Lance turned back to Keith and stood up, “You did this! You did this!” Lance shouted again stalking over. He glared at Keith and the quickly turned around Violet. “Who the hell are you, anyway?”

“It’s me,” Violet said quickly, and shifted back into her human form.

“That is not creepy at all,” Lance said sarcastically.

“My granddaughter is the best!” shouted Krolia as she, Shiro and Coran all stepped into the main training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know! This is way overdue, but I am going to try to post at least once a week from now on. (Watch me fail, I am a loser I know). You know what i just realized? I haven't mentioned Acxa or any of the others up till now. I am going to do that. And you know what I can do whatever I want so I am making Acxa and Keith twins. Hah, in your face Voltron, you tried to make Keith straight and I have stopped you! (hehehehe) I am sorry for this complete and absolute garbage you guys have to read. But eh, you made it this far no turning back now. Also I am trying to incorporate more of what you guys want, so what do you guys want? I am always looking for feedback to make my writing better.


	9. Chapter 9

“I think that is enough for today.” Allura said.

Violet look over at Allura, “But I haven’t gotten to spar with Shiro or Krolia yet.” Violet complained.

“Yes, that is part of why we are stopping.” Shiro said.

“What, is the Shiro too afraid to fight me?” Violet asked mockingly.

“No, I am tired and it is time for lunch.” Shiro answered bluntly.

“Whatever, boring.” Violet said turning around. “Maybe Aunt Acxa will spar with me.” Violet thought aloud.

“Damn it!” Krolia muttered as she turned to face Violet.

“What? Oh, shit! Do they not know?” asked Violet in a voice that sounded like that of a child who knew they were in trouble.

“Not yet!” Krolia shouted. She then quickly stalked over to Violet and dragged her out the room. “What the hell were you thinking?!” Krolia whisper shouted.  
“I didn’t know! I thought that they found out just after my dads got together!” Violet said back.

“I was going to tell them soon enough! Why did you have to go and tell them!” Krolia shout at Violet but more at herself.

“I am sorry, you should have told me that they didn’t know.” Violet retorted.

Krolia turned around to glare at Violet with lightning speed. “And now I know that I was wrong,” Violet said with a hint of fear in her voice.

“Guess I might as well tell them now.” Krolia muttered, still slightly ticked. Krolia stalked back into the training room only to see everyone running away trying to look casual. Krolia sighed as Violet followed her in, “Acxa is Keith’s twin sister.” Everyone’s jaws dropped in complete coordination.

“What the Quiznak?” Keith sighed.

“Language!” Shiro managed to say.

“Great now that that is over Acxa will be here in 2 days.”

“Wait, What?!” was the collective answer from the team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have a second fanfic going now, and it is just short little scenes form this one. The scenes are a bit more background for the characters. It's also my way of getting around having to be subtle about things.

\---

“Why is Green coming through a wormhole?” Lance asked turning away from his 3 year old daughter.

“I don’t know, why are you asking me?” Pidge replied not even bothering to look up from their daughter and wife.

“I’m not asking you! I was asking the room.” Lance replied turning to face Pidge.

“I am apart of the room, and also Lance.”

“Hmm?”

“Second Green.”

“Oh right.” Lance said calmly, “Oh right!” Lance said now starting to panic. “We gotta tell the rest of the team!”

“Fine.” Pidge sighed, standing up to gather the rest of the team. “Hey Coda, can you take Katlynn to go and find Allura, Maxyn and Romelle. Me and Lance will go find the others.”

“Okay.” Coda nodded as she took Katlynn from Pidge and left the room.

“I’ll go find Keith, Krolia, Hunk and Shay.” Lance said picking up Violet from where she was playing on the floor.

“Of course you want to go find your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Lance screeched as he left the room with Violet.

“‘Course not.” Pidge mutter heading in the other direction.

\---

“Hey Keith.” Lance called as he entered their shared room.

“What’s up, Lance.” Keith asked turning to face his husband and daughter.

“We have to go meet up with everyone in the Lion Hanger, I just saw Green come through a wormhole.” Lance quickly answered.

“Lance,” Keith sighed, “Pidge was probably just flying around with Katlynn again.”

“Pidge, Coda and Katlynn were all with me and Violet.” Lance said.

“Oh.” Keith replied blankly.

“What?” 

“Deja vu.”

“Okay whatever, Violet and Nico, here or with us?”

“With us. There is no one to watch them.” 

“Okay, I already found Hunk, Shay and your mom. We just have to go to the hanger.”

Keith turned and picked up his sleeping son, “Wolf, hanger.” Keith said to the napping pet in the corner. Soon enough they were all in the Lion Hanger. Lance and Keith walked in just in time to see the second Green Lion crash to the floor.

“Holy shit.” screamed Pidge in surprise.

“Pidge! Langue! There are children here!” Shiro shouted.

“Okay, Space Grandpa. The oldest kid here is like 4, they aren’t going to pick up any cuss words yet,” Pidge bit back.

“Guys! Green!” Allura called, from her spot in the middle of the group, she turned to Pidge. “Can you get Green to bring down the barrier so we can see who is on board?”

“Sure,” Pidge answered handing Katlynn to Coda. As soon as Pidge stepped up to bring down the particle barrier Green bent down to let out whoever was piloting her. 

“This really does feel like Deja vu,” Keith whispered to Lance. 

“Now that you say it, it does feel like Deja vu.”

Before their conversation could continue however a girl looking quite similar to Pidge stepped. Before anyone could say anything, the girl started whipping her head around, seeming to be looking for someone. “Where is she? Where is Violet?!”

Lance and Keith looked at each other, concern on both their faces. Keith handed Nico to Lance who was keeping his daughter hidden behind his leg. “What do you want with our daughter?” Keith asked the mysterious girl.

“What do you mean what do I want? I want to make sure that she is okay.” The girl said turning to face Keith.

“Why don’t you tell us who you are first.” Shiro offered.

“What?! You know who I am. It’s me, Kate!” Kate said as she took a step closer to the group.

Pidge turned around to look at their daughter in their wife’s arms, they then turned to the girl that just claimed to be their daughter. “Oh, SHIT!” Pidge whipped their head around to face the rest of the team. “It’s happening again. Only Katlynn is here this time.” Pidge said. 

The team, finally starting to catch on, start to shake their head and mumble incoherent things to themselves. Lance suddenly flipped his head up and yelled at the top of his lungs, “Oh I remember now,” then suddenly, as if just realizing something he got an inquisitive look on his face and said “Wait, what happened?” he asked, his face changing to that of one of concern.

“That’s a long story,” Kate said, she sighed, ‘Well here goes nothing!’ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MHAHAHAHA and y'all thought that Coda was a guy.


	11. Chapter 11

2 1/2 Months Ago  
\---

“How about we play Truth or Dare?” Lance asked as he plopped down next to Hunk.

“How ‘bout we don’t,” Keith said with a blank expression on his face.

“What are you scared of losing?” Lance taunted.

“How can you lose at truth or dare?” Keith asked annoyed.

“How can you win at truth or dare?” Lance replied as if this was just common knowledge the Keith had somehow missed.

Keith just looked in bewilderment at the boy sitting across from him that now had a smug look on his face as if he had just won a thousand arm wrestles. “Fine, we will play truth or dare.” Keith sighed as Lance threw his hands up in victory.

“Ok, ok, ok!” Lance said excitedly. His eyes scanned the room where everyone but Krolia, Coran and Romelle was playing. “Hmm, Pidge!” Lance finally decided, “Truth or Dare!”

“Dare.” Pidge said flatly without missing a beat.

“Hmm,” Lance thought for a moment before he turned to Hunk and whispered “What should I ask?”

Hunk thought hard for a moment and whispered back something barely audible, he and Lance then continued to snicker for a few seconds. Lance then turned to Pidge and then said, “Out of the 6 of us who would you kiss, and kiss them.” Lance said with an ever growing smile on his face.

“I-. I hate you.” Pidge said quickly before getting up and pecking Allura on the cheek. Everyone but Lance, Hunk and Shiro just stared in shock at what had just happened.

“WTF,” Keith nearly shouted.

“Yes, I get it I am not straight, big surprise!” said Pidge sarcastically.

“Matt owes me $10.” said Shiro flatly.

“I am going to kill him for losing a bet like that.” Pidge said scouling.

“Am I the only one that did not know?!” Keith shouted this time, still bewildered at what he had just seen.

“Man, Keith. Your gaydar is really off point lately. First you thought Lance was straight, now you thought that Pidge was straight too,” Shiro chimed.

Suddenly Keith’s face went redder than a tomato. “Whatever,” he mumble in true emo fashion.

“Anyway, my turn!” Pidge said enthusiastically, as if nothing ever happened. “Shiro!” they finally decided.

“Truth.” Shiro responded. 

“What happened between you and Adam back on Earth?” Pidge asked a smirk on her face.

Shocked by the question Shiro’s face went red, “Why me?” he asked to himself, “I don’t think you are old enough to know that.” he finally answered.

This answer caused quite a few snickers throughout the room. 

“My turn, I guess.” Shiro said to continue the game. “Keith.”

“Quiznak,” Keith muttered under his breath. “Truth” he muttered hesitantly.

“Pussy,” Pidge muttered.

“Gremlin,” Keith answer.

“Do you have a crush in this room?” Shiro asked knowingly, ignoring the impulse to tell Pidge to watch their language. 

Keith answered Shiro with a steely glare “Yes,” he muttered.

Lance’s eyes suddenly lit up a little before he realized that everyone could see him.

“Ok, Lance since you started this, truth or dare?” Keith asked.

“Dare.” Lance answered with a smirk.

“Go make us all some drinks,” keith said after a moment.

“How much alcohol?” Lance asked as he got up.

“None,” answered Shiro. Everyone turned their heads to Shiro with a look that said ‘shut TF up’. “You’re all under age.” Shiro said as an answer to their heads.

“Fine,” Keith said. However, just before Lance could turn away he winked. Lance gave a slight nod in answer.

5 minutes Lance came back out with drinks for everyone, 4 of them having something extra in them. He handed the non-alcoholic ones to Shiro and Allura, and the other 4 to the others and himself. As Pidge sipped from their drink they smiled into his cup.

“Shall we continue?” Shiro asked after he took a sip from his own cup, seeming satisfied with it’s lack of alcohol. This caused everyone with the alcoholic cups to smile.

Quickly before Shiro could question their collective smile Lance turned to Allura and asked, “Truth or Dare?”

Allura thought for a moment “Dare.”

Suddenly Lance got a wicked idea. “I dare you to kiss Shiro.” he said smugly.

Shiro and Allura both got a look on their faces that was a mix of confusion and embarrassment. “You know I am gay, right?” Shiro asked very bluntly and suddenly.

“No, duh.” Lance said.

Allura sighed and leaned over to peck Shiro quickly on the cheek. As she was returning to her spot she turned to Hunk and asked “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth,” Hunk answered decidedly.

“Are you and Shay dating now?” Allura asked.

“Yes,” Hunk answered, barely audible with a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“Awww.” said Lance, Keith and Pidge.

“Ok, time for revenge.” Hunk said turning to Keith, “Truth or Dare?” he asked with a wicked Hunk version of a grin.

After a long moment Keith finally said “Dare, I ain’t scared.”

Hunk suddenly got a very scary grin and Keith immediately regretted his decision. “I dare you to kiss Lance.” Hunk said evilly.

Keith immediately blushed and Lance immediately said “No way dude.”

“Wow, you really hate me that much.” Keith joked as a way of hiding his hurt feelings.

“No, of course I don’t hate you.” Lance jumped to say, “It’s just weird.” he scrambled to make an excuse.

“Really?” Keith asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Lance answered, a tender look on his face as he smiled at Keith.

“Just kiss already!” Pidge suddenly shouted, tired of waiting.

“Fine,” Keith said as he uncrossed his arms and crawled over to Lance. However, just before his lips met Lance’s he whispered, “I love you.” It was far too quiet for anyone else to have heard.

Still in complete shock of what happened, Lance could only think of one thing to do as Keith started to pull away. “I love you, too.” he whispered before he could stop himself.

Keith’s eyes went wide for a half a second and he paused his movements, but just as quickly as he stopped he started to move back to his spot next to Shiro.

The game continued on for an hour after Hunk’s dare and as everyone was starting to look sleepy Shiro said, “Ok, I am going to go hit the hay. I am about to fall over.”

“I think I am going to quit while I am ahead as well,” Keith agreed.

“Me too,” said Lance, who was stretching as he started to stand up.

“Fine,” Sighed Pidge.

As everyone left to their own respective sides of the castle Lance pulled Keith aside once they approached their rooms. He quickly spinned Keith around so that Keith’s back was up against the wall, and started to kiss him. Keith did not hesitate to return the gesture. After a minute stuck in that spot Lance asked, “Why don’t spend the night in my room?”

“Ok,” Keith answered breathlessly. 

And with that the two boy snuck off to Lance’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 8 KILLED ME!!! What was your favorite part though? All of the Klance moments tho


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short (very, very short) chapter

\---  
Year 2518  
\---

“What do you mean that Acxa is coming here in two days?!” Lance shouted out in surprise.

“I mean Acxa is coming here in two days,” Krolia answered flatly.

“Ok, but why?” Lance asked skeptically. 

“So you can meet my daughter and Keith’s twin,” Krolia said flatly.

At that everyone looked like they had died, gone to heaven and came back.

“Well, bye.” Krolia said as she turned and left.

“Why does she get to do whatever she wants, and not me?” Lance whined after Krolia left.

“Because we trust her and not you,” Pidge said flatly a they went to leave as well.

Lance let out a offended squeak. “Excuse me!”

“We trust her… and not you,” Pidge repeated with as much sass in their voice as ever.

“Gremlin,” Lance muttered to himself as he turned back to face Krolia.

“Want to say that a little louder!” shouted Pidge.

“Guys!” Keith suddenly shouted.

“Right sorry babe,” Lance said apologetically turning away from a still fuming Pidge.

“How is it that Acxa is my sister, my twin at that actually?” Keith asked half panicking and the other half unnaturally calm.

“When I returned to the war I brought Acxa with me, because she looked more Galra than human” Krolia answered flatly as if Keith’s world hadn’t been turned upside down.

“Then why didn’t I learn this during the space-time field?” Keith asked becoming less and less composed with each question.

“I saw it but you mustn’t have because you were sleeping,” Krolia answered a bit more sympathetically this time. 

“Then why was she one of Lotor’s generals?” Keith finally asked the question in the back of everyone’s mind.

“She had gone deep undercover to find out what the plans of the crown prince were.” Krolia said flatly, almost sounding as if she did not care.

“Why didn’t you tell m-, uh, us before?” Keith asked, still shocked and trying to regain control.

“You didn’t need to know,” Krolia calmly answered. 

There was a long awkward silence as everyone just tried to take in what new information they had just gathered. Krolia quickly turned and left the room without anyone trying to stop her.

After a little while Pidge finally spoke up. “I am going to go try to figure out the whole time communicator thing. Hunk, wanna come with me?” they asked turning to said yellow paladin.

Hunk offered a curt nod and followed the the smallest paladin out of the training room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I swear I am not dead. But I had to deal with some shit. I am sorry I was gone. I will try to update another chapter soon. And I know this is like 1/4 of a chapter but my brain decided to just kill my will to live or to even do anything for a few months. (Thanks Depression). Again sorry I was gone, but i had to deal with some mental health stuff. Thx for reading!


End file.
